


Finally

by Osmanited2017



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmanited2017/pseuds/Osmanited2017
Summary: Xander has been in love with Richard for a while now, but he's never had the courage to tell him. Will he accept his confession? Could it be possible he feels the same?Whole story told from Xander's POV.All of this is, of course, a work of pure fiction and does not represent any known truth in regards to the real people who are written about in this fic. It all comes from my horny imagination. Anyhoo, enjoy.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's been a while, and I have quite a few fics on the go that I need to finalise and post. Hopefully now I've got a new laptop I'll be able to get more of them posted in the coming weeks.

Today is the day. Today I will tell Richard how I feel about him.

Am I scared? Of course I am.

Why?

Well why wouldn't I be?

He's one of my closest friends. We've known each other for such a long time and thanks to _Pointless_ have spent months at a time in each other’s company. There have been small disagreements, sure, but we've never had any big arguments and that’s quite rare when you’re in the same person’s company so much.

I’ve said it many times before that he’s one of the funniest people I know. It’s true, and often he makes me laugh so much we have to halt recording whilst I recover. Then he’ll equally tease me by reminding me how talented Ben Miller is. He always pushes how far he goes with that, but I know he doesn’t mean it in a malicious way so I always let it pass by with good grace.

After filming, he would pat me on the back and say “Hope I wasn’t too harsh.” Now he just has to pat me and I’ll smile, giving him the immediate confirmation that I wasn’t angry about anything.

So now he’s sat down beside me in the studio break room and leaning lower to see my face. I can’t help it; I have to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks in a voice so gentle that if it were possible to wrap myself up in it, I would.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“I know that’s not true.”

And there’s that smile, and I can’t stop myself from smiling back as I look into his eyes. They flicker back and forth uncontrollably, and he blinks several times in an attempt to keep them more even.

I shake my own head.

“Shit, sorry.”

I know I’d probably made him feel a bit self conscious. Instead I feel his hand on my shoulder and he squeezes it briefly before going to stand up.

I’ve got to do this.

“Rich wait…I do actually need to talk to you about something.”

I survey the room to see how many people are in here and there are a few wandering around, a few more walking in now.

“Somewhere private if we can?”

“You definitely want to now? It’s okay we can wait until after filming.”

“No I’d rather get it off my chest now rather than have it on my mind all day.”

I can see he’s slightly apprehensive, but nods and we make our way to my dressing room which was thankfully empty and I make sure to lock the door behind us. Now there’s really no turning back.

Oh God what if he takes it badly? We’re due to start filming in barely half an hour’s time. What if he walks away? Or what if he doesn’t and we still have to act friendly with that hanging over our heads?

“So what’s the matter? You haven’t had bad news, have you?”

“I…Well, no, not…yet.”

I stumble over my words before I can even get them out, and it’s just prolonging the awkwardness. We’ll be no doubt called upon again soon, so I need to tell him now.

“Oh fuck it, Richard, I can’t stand this anymore.”

“Can’t stand what? Make some sense and we’ll sort it out.”

He’s beside me again, so close I can smell his aftershave.

It’s a smell that is so familiar to me now that even when I catch a whiff of it because someone else wears the same brand, I instantly think of him.

“Rich.”

He looks at me so full of concern and the struggle continues.

“I’ve been…having these feelings.”

“Right.” He says slowly, head shaking slightly now as he tries to keep his eyes as focused on me as possible.

“If you don’t…want to then that’s fine, but please forgive me when I tell you…that I love you. I love you so much. You make me so happy and if it were possible for us to be more than friends I would be even happier, but if that’s not what you want then it’s okay and I’ll understand.”

I stop speaking at the sight of his smile and I want to kiss those lips so much. Can I? Please? Please say I can.

“That’s all it is?” the relief in his voice calms my racing heart slightly, “Thank lord for that, I thought, well I feared it was something bad.”

His lips twitch when he realises I’m staring at them.

My eyes meet his again and I move just a little closer to him. If he backs away, I’ll accept it, but I don’t want that to happen. Oh how I don’t want that.

He knows I’m stalling for a reaction, and follows it through by leaning down to meet me.

Finally, after almost a year of having these overwhelming feelings locked up inside me, it’s happening. Our lips are together and he feels so warm and gentle. This is what I’ve been craving but never believing I could have, but in this moment it’s become reality.

When he pulls slowly away I lean up to him, wanting to feel them again. This time I rest mine more over his, one hand on his cheek and he mirrors the movement.

Those hands, so large and soft touching me in a way they’ve never done so before and oh the places I want them to touch. I shudder slightly in delight and wish that it wasn’t important to be clothed right now.

We part again but only lips as I rest my forehead to his, nose to nose as I gaze into his eyes. This time he doesn’t try to steady them, as he shouldn’t; to me they’re still beautiful to behold.

“I never thought we would ever do this.” I tell him, my hand almost unconsciously making its way up to the back of his head and back down along his neck again, “But I’m so glad we have.”

“How long have you been hoping?”

“For quite a while now, but I really didn’t think you would ever want to.”

“You’re not the only one. When you and Hannah split up I was tempted to say something, but thought better of it. I wish I’d had more courage to have said something sooner.”

As I process his words I stare somewhat in disbelief. He’s wanted this too?!

I let out a small laugh in amusement before saying.

“We are idiots aren’t we?”

He answers me by kissing me again, his hands holding me close to him as his tongue meets mine. Can we just stay like this forever?

But of course we can’t, and something has to interrupt us. The knock at the door was expected and certainly unwanted.

“Yes?” I say, my voice raising an octave, much to Richard’s amusement.

“Five minutes.” The production assistant said on the other side of the door and I could only assume someone saw us enter and I’m so glad I locked the door.

Turning my attention back to Richard, I feel my chest swell. It’s finally happened. I can’t help it; I have to kiss him again, hold his face in my hands and be sure this is genuinely real.

I can taste and smell peppermint on his breath, feel the light re-emergence of stubble on his skin underneath the makeup.

Then much to my disappointment, he pulls away.

“They’ll wonder where we are if we keep this up too long. Not to mention we’ll both need our makeup touched up now.”

He gives me one last small peck on the lips before we part completely and I could already tell this was going to be a long day for both of us.

“Let’s go get today over with, shall we?” he says, unlocking the door and leaving with me two steps behind.

This whole day has been certainly frustrating. Once or twice as Richard has given some fact or other he’s smiled at me with eyebrows raised and eyes sparkling under the studio lights.

It just makes me want to tell everyone in the room that I love him, but that would be stupidly impulsive and be both know it.

Does anyone already suspect? Maybe one of the crew has noticed a difference in our behaviour already?

One thing is sure, Richard knows what he’s doing is having an effect on me. My heart flutters and warmth spreads through me. It’s like I’m a teenager all over again and it’s really quite ridiculous.

“Thanks very much, Richard.” I say as always, and even after turning away, I can still see him smiling in my mind.

During the short breaks between rounds we keep our chatter focused on small things and Richard checks his twitter as he usually does.

When it’s longer breaks, we focus on changing outfits and getting our makeup touched up yet again. There were too many people around us to even stare at each other for too long and not to mention I have my suspicions that discussion has already been brewing amongst the crew since our locked dressing room door moment this morning.

As we film our final end segment for the day, we congratulate the couple who won their £6000 jackpot and leave the set as fast as possible to change.

Back in my regular clothes, I pack up my belongings and after double checking that I have everything, I head to his dressing room, knocking on the door in a way I’d perfected over the years so he always knows it’s me.

“Come in Xander, its open.”

Thankfully I found him alone and also ready to leave.

“Right I’m ready.”

“Where would you rather go?” I ask in a slightly hushed voice for fear that someone might be in the corridor outside.

“Your place is closer. We can get a takeaway delivered when we get hungry?”

“That sounds good to me.”

We keep a bit of distance between us as we walk the winding corridors to the main door of the studio. Even though we’ve left together like this many times before, I now feel like everyone knows exactly why we’re leaving together today.

Out of the building and into the warm late evening sun, he follows me to my car. In my eagerness this morning I had already moved the passenger seat as far back as possible to accompany his longer legs.

I want to kiss him again already, but it’s a ridiculously public place and we can’t chance someone seeing us.

The car ride to mine is mostly taken up by the music on the radio, and I can feel just how excited yet nervous we both are. It’s like a crackling in the air around us and when the traffic stops I can’t help but glance at him.

I can see he’s deep in thought, and I pray he’s not changing his mind. While I’d like to ask or even touch his hand for a moment, I know I have to focus on the road until we get home.

The melodic tune of Saint-Saëns’ ‘Dance Macabre’ plays and I notice him drumming his fingers along to it on his thigh. He admitted to me recently that he’s started listening to classical music of late as it helps when he’s writing. I never thought I’d see the day that would happen, and I admit I’m possibly vain enough to hope I had some influence on that.

Home and away from prying eyes, I feel myself start to become giddy again for what possibilities are open for us tonight.

I offer him a beer which he readily agrees to and I put the TV on, if only for background noise, and we sit together on the sofa the way we have many times before over the years.

“So…no second thoughts?” I ask him, as I pick at the lable on the bottle in my hand.

I felt it was fair that I gave him a chance to change his mind.

“No, I’m good.”

As he takes a swig from his bottle he swallows slowly in a way I suspect is on purpose. Is this him teasing me?

His Adam’s apple bobs with each gulp and I watch with a bizarre fascination.

Without really thinking about it, I reach up and stroke my hand down his neck, feeling it bob again under my fingers. Oh he’s definitely doing it on purpose.

At first I wanted to take this slow, and I can tell Richard is also holding back too, but I need to feel more of him. Having deliberately positioned myself on the sofa the way I have already, I swiftly shift myself over to straddle him, all while checking for anything that says I’m coming on too strong.

He appears to be satisfied though, and those wonderful hands are resting on my lower back as he looks at me with those eyes of chocolate brown. Oh jeez that sounds so soppy.

“What ‘cha thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

“You spaced out for a second there.”

“Sorry, I just …Your eyes are beautiful.”

He huffs out a chuckle and pulls me into a hug that I was glad for so I could hide the blush I felt rising in my cheeks.

“You do say the sweetest things, Xander. If you came out with something like that on the show, oh imagine what Twitter would be saying.”

“I wouldn’t care. You’ve made enough comments over the years I’m sure they’re used to it by now.”

Tonight has to go right, because I could very easily get used to his embrace. I mean sure, we’ve hugged many times before and it’s been nice, but this just feels…different. Normally it would be a brief hug; to say hello, congratulating, or to give sympathy.

I hug him back, giving him a gentle squeeze. After a few moments it seems neither of us is rushing to break the embrace, and slowly he rocks us side to side. Calming, that’s what it is.

I turn my head to kiss his neck again, now fully enjoying fully breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

“How long have you been needing this?” he asks me, and I pull back to look him in the eye again.

“Believe it or not, but I think I’d forgotten what this level of calm feels like.”

“You and me both.”

We spend I don’t know how long locked together like this, and he continues to rock us back and forth. My eyes start to feel heavy and I have to pull away again.

“We’d best stop before I doze off. That was so nice and soothing.”

In this position our faces are almost level, and I can’t stop myself from holding his face in my hands again and stroking his cheeks with my thumbs, moving one down further to run along his lips.

I didn’t expect him to open his mouth slightly and my thumb slipping through. Why is the feeling of his tongue licking the underside making me shudder?

There’s definitely a reaction and I feel my jeans tighten slightly in the crotch area. I need more. My fingers fumble to get the buttons of his shirt undone, and when I finally have it open I get to touch warm soft skin.

My intension of getting to know that chest better are scuppered because Richard has taken the lead and pulls at my shirt until it comes loose from my jeans and pulls it over my head to immediately kissing down my neck as his hands run up my back.

The sensations are overwhelming, but I’m certainly not asking him to stop. I just give in to his touch so easily.

“So, what’s the plan?” He whispers in my ear.

“How about we get comfortable in the bedroom first, please?”

“Okay then. I guess we’ve had years of foreplay on the show and we’re getting to third base quickly.”

That smile. Fuck, that bloody smile.

“You don’t mind?” I murmur.

“Of course I bloody don’t. Bedroom. Now.”

He allows me to lead him to the bedroom, even though he knows where it is and we strip the rest of our clothes without delay before meeting on the bed, naked and exposed by the light coming though the window.

“I wish I was better looking.” He says with a small sigh, arms starting to move to cover his larger frame.

Reaching for his hands, I move them back down.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you look.”

I get the feeling he doesn’t believe me, but I imagine that in time he gradually will.

Now it’s my turn to get the upper hand, so of course the best thing I can do would be to straddle him again, holding him to the bed by the wrists.

There is no doubt in my mind that he’s strong enough to break loose, but he lets me have my way.

Finally I can let my lips explore across his neck, stopping briefly to suck on that adam’s apple that has for a long time teased me. It feels even better when it vibrates as Richard groans.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this defenceless before as he lays still and lets me explore.

As I do so, I can feel a growing hardness against my own and I can’t help but finally look. I know it’s silly to compare, but surely we all do it, don’t we? I can say mine is slightly thicker but he makes up for it with the extra few inches of length. It was actually what I’d expected, so no disappointment from me.

While keeping one hand out to steady myself, I reached down and held him in my hand for the first time. The warm heavy weight in my palm felt good and it twitched as I slowly stroked along the length.

He shudders under my touch and I can’t help but smile.

“You know, don’t have to just lie there doing nothing. My body is just as much yours to explore.”

With renewed confidence, his hands are on my chest and running up and down my sides.

“Slide up a bit.” He says, the lust evident in his voice.

I don’t have the boldness to admit out loud that I’ve sometimes imagined what those hands would feel like on my arse, and now I know.

As I’d expected, their size covers me nicely, and he squeezes gently. One day he might actually fuck me. Richard laughed as my cock bobbed on its own.

“You like that then?” he asked, squeezing again.

Now one of his hands has moved around, and-

“OH FUCK!”

He’s actually holding my cock in his hand, slipping the foreskin back and running his thumb around the head. The warmth is divine, and he gently starts to stroke me. Oh why did we wait so long to do this?

“Nice is it?”

His eyes are sparkling as he looks at me, that cheeky grin making my heart melt.

“Yes. Oh fuck yes.”

“Such a filthy mouth, Xander.” He tuts, “I’m sure your parents didn’t raise you to speak that way.”

“I blame you for making me-” I stop to shudder as he alternates his strokes suddenly, “for making me feel this way.”

“Well then I guess I should be kind enough to stop.”

His hand is gone, and he lets out an evil laugh like I’ve never heard before as I can’t stop myself from moaning in frustration.

Thankfully his hand returned soon after, and I return the favour by grinding myself down on his own hardness that I have rather been neglecting.

We managed to sort out a rhythm so that I can rub myself along his length and up into his hand, and after what feels all too soon, I can feel myself getting closer to orgasm.

“Fu-Fuck, Richard!”

Suddenly I’m pulled down onto him and with a little bit of movement up, we’re properly eye-to-eye with each other. His lips claim mine and his hands are trailing up my back.

Even though I’m the one lying on top of him, it still feels like he’s engulfing me. The taste of him, his scent, his warm skin against mine. It’s just bliss.

“Xander, What are you thinking?”

“That we should have done this years ago.”

His lips reclaim mine and again I feel a great sense of happiness flow through me. Do I have the same effect on him? I hope so.

He angles his hips to try and keep the pressure going, but it doesn’t work the same, so I have no choice but to sit back and and return to the position from before. In return his hand is back on me too.

“I can’t wait for us to do more of this.” I tell him as I return to rocking on him, swallowing before my next words, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“Oh fuck.” Richard whispers, “I’ll definitely look forward to that.”

We continue with our rhythm, muttering curses as we both grow closer and closer to completion.

His eyes flutter shut and I take the opportunity to look him over more. Seeing him like this is actually quite wonderful. All the invisible shields he usually has keeping himself protected from other seem to have dropped now. I see his insecurities, his need and his love and I can’t help want to help fulfil his needs.

Over the years we’ve been working together, relationships have come and gone for him. I’ve tried to ask why he’s broken up his relationship when barely a week before he seemed happy, but he’s never had much of an answer to give.

I won’t pretend that I’m not fearful the same could happen to me, but I hope that knowing him as well as I already do means just maybe I can get him to finally open up and make him happy and settled.

I was the first to climax, shuddering as my cock spasms in the large hand wrapped around it. I take in the sight of my cum splattered on his stomach and chest and I decide in that moment what I can do that I know he’ll like.

One eye cracks open when I shift lower and I give him a grin before running my tongue across his chest, licking up my mess from his skin.

“Oh my god.” He laughed, “You’re a kinky sod, aren’t you?”

It’s not the first time I’ve tasted myself anyway, and somehow licking off him makes it all the more kinkier.

Knowing he still hasn’t cum yet, so I decide to step things up by moving off him and pulling the foreskin back, sucking experimentally on the head.

“Fuck, that’s nice.”

“Mmm, although I should point out, I’ve …never sucked anyone off before.”

“Don’t worry, neither have I. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Despite this assurance, I try what I can, merely remembering how it’s been done for me and imitating it to the best of my ability. I was obviously getting it somewhat right going on Richard’s gasps and squirming.

“Close.”

He says, and I now have the choice to either keep going like this or finish him off with my hand. I choose the former, taking him a bit further in and swallowing around him.

That’s all he needs, letting out a deep moan as his cock pulses in my mouth and I reflexively swallow.

“Oh fuck. Thank you.” He says softly, eyes shut as his breathing returns to normal.

I lie beside him on my side, admiring his satisfied smile as he looks at me.

“I love you, Xander.” He says and it feels like my heart if full of something that I’ve missed in quite a long while; pure unadulterated joy.

“I love you too, Rich. So so much.”

I try to stifle a yawn, but my eyelids are getting heavy. Now is really not the time to sleep, but Richard too looks like he’s about to doze off. As our body cools I feel a slight chill, so I reach for the quilt and pull it up over the both of us.

Richard’s eyes crack open a bit before saying.

“Looks like we’re both in agreement about a nap?”

“Just a small nap wouldn’t hurt, I suppose.”

Making myself comfy, I find peace resting my head near his collar bone with one arm draped across his stomach as his arms come around to hold me.

I’ve missed having another warm body to cuddle up to. It doesn’t matter that the body shape isn’t what I’ve been used to, I believe I could very quickly get used to this.

As for the plans for a takeaway. That can wait.


End file.
